1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optoelectronic device, and more particularly relates to a focusing member, and an optoelectronic device that includes the focusing member to receive optical signals and converts the optical signals into electrical signals.
2. Description of Related Art
An optoelectronic device capable of receiving optical signals and converting the same into electrical signals typical includes a coupler for receiving optical signals from an optical signal source like an optical fiber, a modulator for converting the received optical signals into electrical signals, and an integrated circuit for controlling the modulator, wherein the optical signals are transmitted by an optical waveguide.
A conventional method for fabricating such optoelectronic device is to foam an integrated circuit including complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistors on a chip, form optical members including a coupler, an optical waveguide and so forth on another chip, and then connect the chips by wires. However, such fabricating method is complicated and time and cost consuming.